Illegal Move
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Illegal Move * Episode Number: 10 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 12/24/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: First Adjournment * Next: Backward Pawn Summary Atamora Collette, Vincent Alzey, and Millia take part in a ceremony at The Hole in Grand Lake, cementing an alliance between Turan and the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. Aboard the Silvius, everyone celebrates the new alliance. Vincent is interested in expanding the alliance until it is capable of opposing the Ades Federation, and wishes to ally with Glacies. Dio Eraclea introduces Fam Fan Fan, Giselle Collette, and Millia to Alvis E. Hamilton, who can control the Anatoray-Disith Exile. Dio informs Millia that the ability to control Exiles is passed down through families; when a Key to Exile dies, her closest female relative becomes the new key. Because Millia hasn't become a Key, her sister Liliana must still be alive. The Impetus approaches the Silvius, flying Liliana's flag. Liliana descends from the Impetus and greets the people on the Silvius. She declares that she is assuming control of the Turan government and making peace with the Ades Federation. Luscinia Hāfez then asks that Tatiana Wisla relinquish control of the Silvius to the Federation in exchange for forgiveness of its terrorist acts against Ades. When Millia tries to reason with Liliana, Liliana threatens to disinherit Millia, leading Fam to believe that Liliana is being manipulated by Luscinia. While the discussion is occurring, a number of Guild agent sneak aboard the Silvius. Admirari and the Third Fleet attack Kartoffel. At the same time, Liliana orders the fleet of ships stolen for Millia, under her command now that she is the new head of the Turan government, to open fire on the Silvius. Vincent escapes onto the Urbanus with Al and withdraws. Silvius attempts to withdraw as well, but the Guild agents shut down the Claudia Unit. Alauda attempts to grab Millia, but becomes engaged in battle with Dio. Fam, Giselle, and Millia take off in Fam's Vespa as the unpowered Silvius crashes into the Grand Lake. They fly for Glacies territory, under fire from three Federation vanships in hot pursuit. Synopsis At the Grand Lake, Atamora presides in a ceremony to commemorate the alliance between Anatoray and Turan. Thanks to the battleships Fam and Giselle captured, Millia now has a new Turan fleet to battle Ades. As everyone on the Silvius celebrates, and the Sky Pirates sends flyers asking the other nations join the Anatoray/Turan alliance against Ades, Vincent asks Atamora if there is any nation powerful enough to join them which the latter suggest the isolationist Glacies. Meanwhile, Dio introduces Fam, Giselle, and Millia to Alvis Hamilton, who has the ability to control Prester’s Exile. Dio and Al explain to them how females in the Turan Royal family can control an Exile, an ability passed down from daughter or sister if the current one dies. Since Millia has not gained have this ability, this confirms her sister Liliana is still alive. The Impetus, flying the Turan flag, makes a rendezvous with the Silvius and much to everyone’s surprise, Liliana is on board. She thanks Millia for gathering the new Turan fleet and Anatoray for protecting Millia. But Liliana surprised them by announcing, as the Queen of Turan, she has made peace with Ades and joined their alliance. The Turan forces are joyous, expecting this means peace, but Millia, Vincent, and Tatiana are aware of what Giselle mentions: that the Ades Federation has merely annexed Liliana’s Turan by force or by influence. Luscinia steps forward and gives the Silvius ten minutes to surrender and join them or be attack. Millia refuses to accept the Turan/Ades alliance but Liliana warns if she doesn’t join her, she will no longer recognize Millia as her sister, nor as a Princess of Turan, but as an enemy. As the crew on bridge discuss whether to accept Luscinia’s offer since the Turan Forces are more loyal to Liliana than Millia, Fam thinks Luscinia is controlling Liliana but Millia concludes that her sister is doing this willingly. With their time limit up, Liliana orders the Turan fleet to attack the Silvius, in spite of Millia remaining on board. At the same time, the Ades Third Fleet attacks Kortoffel. As Vincent escapes with Al on the Urbanus with the Silvius covering them, Alauda and his assassins board the Silvius. Fam, Giselle, and Millia are forced to escape and despite Dio and the Silvius crew’s efforts to stop them, Alauda’s assassins manage to shut down the Silvius’s engine, sinking the ship in the Grand Lake. As Fam’s vespa is chased by three Ades vanships, a patrol of Glacies rocket vanships spots them. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Adele Collette * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Félicité Collette * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * René Collette Ades Characters * Alauda * Crèche * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang Glacies Characters * Dyan * Viola Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Elio * Ignace * Leonard Baker * Nicolo * Olaf * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia * Teddy United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Vincent Alzey Featured Locations Earth * Grand Lake ** The Hole * Kartoffel Featured Ships * Silvius * Urbanus * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Impetus * Federal Old Battle Ships * Floating Dock * Vanships ** Cargo Vanship ** Rocket Fighter ** Vespas Trivia *An illegal move is a move that is not permitted by the normal rules of chess. Luscinia tricks the crew of the Silvius by using a peaceful negotiation as a means to ambush them. *An illegal move in chess is a move that is not permitted by the rules of chess. *The flyer given to Fam by Fritz reads: :GATHER COMRADES!! :AND :FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!! :MAKES ALLIANCE!! :ANATORAY-DISITH FEDERATED KINGDOM :MAKES ALLIANCE WITH :BRAND-NEW TURAN KINGDOM!! :MAKE THE WORLD PEACE PLACE!! :GATHER COMRADES!! :AND :FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!! Category:Episodes